Save Tonight
by Fairiegirl
Summary: Draco Malfoy' Harry said astonished.'But your dead' Draco smirked 'Not quite Potter and you're going to help me get my sons back.' Draco Malfoy and his vampire wife have to safe their sons but to do that..Draco must return to the wizarding world.
1. Save tonight

Hello! This is my try for a new story. Don't expect much from me and in this I mean updating, spelling and the story itself. Read it please and tell me your thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her sparkling bright emerald eyes opened when she heard the soft tune of a guitar. The soft music filled the dark smoky bar almost immediately. The rhythm sounded smooth in her ears and she tapped her foot.

_Go on and close the curtains  
Cause all we need is candlelight_

_You and me and a bottle of wine_

_I'm holding you tonight_

The soft voice reached her ear it was not all bad to hear so she turned to see who was singing in the karaoke bar. A smile creped on her face when she saw his familiar blond bleached hair. In the spotlights his eyes seemed bluish and were full with merriment. The first thought that came in her mind was that they didn't seem deadly anymore. Not the glaring lifeless hunted eyes that seemed to be there on regular base.

_We know Im going away  
How I wish...wish it werent so  
Take this wine and drink with me  
Lets delay our misery_

There was only one description for the boy in front of her, beautiful in a masculine way. He had sharp features but everything seemed to match perfectly. The perfect shaped nose, his full lips and not to mention his grey eyes with lashes a girl would be jealous about. His hair was loose, framing his handsome face. She understood completely why those schoolgirls on her right were giggling like little children.

She caught his eyes and her smile broadened even more. Music was her big passion; it was also the reason why she ran away from her protected home. Her father was important in his time so it was their wish to have the perfect daughter, the daughter they could gloat with and show to the world.

_Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow Ill be gone_

She wasn't. It was her passion to make music and that didn't fit in the world of the rich and famous. So she ran, at eighteen and met the worst fate anybody could image. She met a woman who seemed the most beautiful in the world. Her name was Lilith and with her captive dark red eyes she captured the broken heart of the young girl who stood alone in the cold world.

The worst mistake in her past but she learned to accept her fate like no other. No. She was no longer in the hands of fate for she was among the cursed in the dark.

So here she was, 70 years later, sitting in a bar in the heart of London looking at a man who could be her grandson. Still she followed her passion, the reason she ran away from home, the reason she stayed sane (and if possible human). Only to make music. It had never happened before but Lilith had told her it could happen. His scent, from the moment he stepped outside the rain had haunted her more than in the 70 year she had lived in the dark. It was intoxicate and too much.

_Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow Ill be gone_

People started dancing on the tune, the schoolgirls sensually dancing with their hips trying to make an impression on the guitar playing man. The bartender looking approval at the singing young man, happy that the show was good enough to make people enjoy it. He didn't see it at all; his attention was focused on her.

_Theres a log on the fire  
And it burns like me for you  
Tomorrow comes with one desire  
To take me away...its true_

She had met him in the bar for the first time, immediately feeling a spark between them. She didn't believe in love at first sight but hoping for it was another matter. It was raining that night when the door of the bar opened showing a young man, his blond hair dripping wet. He walked into the murky bar with confident steps, shaking his blond hair out of his face but he did not seem to care about his wet clothes. At that time she was skilfully playing on the piano putting al her passion in the song. She had smiled her brilliant smile when there eyes met in the dark room. She could see every detail on his clearly but what she saw most was the mystery surrounding the man.

_It aint easy to say goodbye  
Darling please dont start cry  
Cause girl you know Ive got to go  
Lord I wish it wasnt so_

His eyes were frightened in the beginning, some unexplainable power behind it screaming of something mysterious.She was good at reading people's emotions but somehow she couldn't crack him; his face was emotionless. It intrigued her. _  
_  
_Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow Ill be gone_

_Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow Ill be gone_

Night after night he came back always ordering the same boring drink. Then he sat the whole night at the bar listening to the music with eyes that didn't even seem to notice the dark room he was in. Her passion for music turned into passion to play for him, and her melodies on the piano went from merry too difficult symphonies. She didn't think she did it to impress him, only to give him time in that closed mind of his for she knew like no other what it was like.

_Tomorrow comes to take me away  
I wish that I...that I could stay  
Girl you know Ive got to go  
Lord I wish it wasnt so_

After some time they started talking about music. It seemed that he has the same experience as her, rich parents and was also forced to be perfect. He didn't tell her his story and she didn't tell him hers. Music became their way in communicating. And on a night she asked in curiosity if he played an instrument. He smirked.

_Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow Ill be gone..._

The night after that she asked her question again; he smirked again. She begged him to play for her but he shook his head. _  
_

_Save tonight  
And fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
Tomorrow Ill be gone..._

…The last tune sounded breaking her out of her thoughts. She smiled brightly when a thundering applause sounded in the bar praising the handsome young man for his talent. He smirked and gave an arrogant nod at them. Soon he was replaced by another singer and was forgotten when the soft tune of the piano sounded.

He walked with big steps to the bar, ordered the same drink again and gulped it in one sip. After that the blond walked to her and sat next to her. His eyes were dark again she noticed.

'You lied,' her musical voice spoke up. 'You sing quite well actually.'

'I never lied,' came his reply. 'I only didn't tell you I could sing.' The smirk came back immediately. She wondered if it was on his face constantly.

'You were good,' the smirk widened even more as if he knew he was good. 'Draco,' she spoke his name softly, hardly inaudible above the music but he heard when he met her eyes questionably.

'Yes,' Draco answered, not smirking anymore as if he feared what she was going to say.

'You don't have to go, stay with me,' she said, his eyes widened at her statement. She didn't blush (she thought it was something she couldn't do anymore) but did turn away for his mysterious eyes were to extreme. Then she felt his long elegant fingers grab her chin softly, turning her face towards him. She didn't raise her eyes, fearing what she would see in those hunted eyes of the realisation of how cold her pale skin was.

'Look at me,' Draco said, also softly like he didn't want to break the moment between them. The music in the room seemed to disappear, the laughter and shouting. She didn't hear those schoolgirls scold at her nor did she see the knowing smile on the bartender's face. She didn't want to look at his grey eyes, or at his handsome face. 'Please,' he said almost begging, but she knew better. The man in front of her didn't beg.

She raised her eyes, locking the dull emerald with the grey ones.

'You don't know who I am,' the reply came, when Draco saw that she looked at him. 'You know nothing of me but still you offer me this, do you not fear me?'

'You are right,' she replied, her voice breaking showing that she was effected by his question. She wished she didn't look so cold and distant. 'I do not know what you are but I trust you. The question is if you can trust me? I am most likely the path to your death Draco, and still I can not leave. Not without you.'

'I've got secrets,' he said.

'I figured that out but I believe every person has it own secret. Your secret and mine are only different and I believe more frightened.' she said back, and finally she saw the raw emotions in his eyes. The uncertainty, but at the same time confidence. Her question seemed to make him think and she waited patiently for him to make his decision. 'I'm not asking much,' she continued after a moment of silence. 'Stay with me as long as you.. .'

Her voice was hushed when his soft lips reached hears, pressing them softly on hers. She smiled onto his lips, he has made his decision and she had also made hers.

Even if love at first sight wasn't true she had met the man she could share her burden with and maybe help him share his burden.

But for a Vampire it wasn't likely.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tik, tik, tik

The bed was warm, big and perfect and today was not the day to get up early. She deserved the little sleep she needed after a week of hard work. Then why was somebody ticking the window so loud in the morning. She sighed softly.

'Draco,' she said, annoyed that he hadn't stop the sound. 'There is an owl ticking on the window.'

'I know,' came the sleepy muffled reply. 'I'm too sleepy,' he turned around, grabbing her small waist and hugged her close.

'It's your owl, something is probably wrong if they are contacting at this time.' she said, ignoring the fact that his head was resting on her shoulder and turned around to face him. His eyes were still closed, trying to ignore the sound.

Tik, tik, tik, followed by a soft hoot.

'Don't care,' Draco muttered, his eyes finally opened and he gazed at her sleepy emerald eyes, a smirk formed on his face as he looked at the door behind her. 'There here Isabelle,'

'They have been up since six.' she said. 'I hoped we still had an hour before they would come.' It seemed that Draco wanted to say something but before he had the change the door opened with a bang. He sat up straight. Issabelle couldn't help to notice that his chest was bare.

'Mom!' the voice spoke up. 'Kenji is being stupid.'

'Am not!' another voice sounded in the room. 'Lucas tried to steal Pooh!'

Isabelle sighed, followed Draco's example and sat up in the bed. At the end of the bed stood two small boys, both blond with curls and absolutely adorable to look at. The older one, only seven years old, was standing with his arm crossed, looking out of the window as soon as he met his mother's stare. Beside him was his little brother, standing in his sleeping clothes holding a yellow teddy bear in one hand. The little boy looked at his mother with pouted lips, ready to start crying.

'Lucas, why did you try to steal Pooh?' she asked.

He didn't answer or met her gaze.

'Lucas,' she repeated, this time with a note of warning. The blond boy finally looked at his mother, unshed tears in his eyes but he refused to drop them. She held her husband responsible for his stubborn pride. 'Tell me.' she pressed.

'It's his fault,' the boy screamed, suddenly turning and sprinting out of the master bedroom of his parents with unnatural speed. She blinked in surprise turning to Draco to see his response. The blond man was already moving towards the door in his green silver robe following his oldest son. When he stood at the door he turned to her, his grey eyes calm and collective. He wasn't faced at all at the speed of his children.

'I will see what's wrong with him,' his grey eyes shifted towards the little boy who was still standing in front of the huge bed, crying softly. 'See what you can find out.' With a nod at Kenji direction he left, already knowing what her reply would be.

'Kenji,' Isabella said to her son. 'Come here.' She laid her hand on the bed explaining what she meant. The boy slowly came to her, crawling onto the bed like a little elegant spider, still with the sad face on his cute face. When he finally sat next to her on the big bed she took him in her arms and hugged him.

'Why do you have a sad face?' she asked him, whispering in his ear while hugging him close. She took his sweet scent and smiled. The blond one only hugged her closer, grabbing her with al his might. 'Kenji?' He mumbled something incomprehensive in her nightgown.

'Lucas tried to steal Pooh from me,' Kenji said, between to sobs.

'I know that honey,' Isabelle smiled at her son. 'But what happened afterwards.'

'I got angwy at him when he took Pooh,' he mumbled, big blue eyes looking sad at his yellow bear that he was hugging close. 'Then I twied to get Pooh back but it didn't work.' Isabelle sighed, it seemed they had a little fight and nothing more. 'So,' the boy continued. 'I got so angwy that I blew Lucas away.'

'Elaborate _blew away_ please,' Isabelle said, already fearing the answer.

'I didn't use a wand Mom! But Lucas was thrown away, magicelly'

'Magically, dearest,' she corrected her son, at the same time thinking that she had to tell Draco this. He was after all the wizard in the family.

'Then I grabbed Pooh back and followed Lucas here,' Kenji finished with a pout, still upset by throwing his brother to the wall.

'Let's tell daddy about this later,' Isabelle said. 'But first lets make some pancakes. Do you like that idea?'

The boy in her arms beamed at the thought of pancakes and the crying face was replaced by a happy one. 'Yes! I love pancakes.'

'Brilliant but let me get ready first please,' Isabelle stood up from the bed after releasing the boy from her arms. She put her long silver hair in a quick braid before going to the bathroom.

'Mom, thewe is an owl at the window!'

Damn that husband of her!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Draco had his own problem. Frustrated he ran his long fingers through his blond hair while gazing at his son. They were sitting, father and son, on the porch both looking at the huge beautiful garden in front of them. While the younger Malfoy had his thoughts on his fight with his younger brother, his father was in dubious. Oh, yes Draco Malfoy was uncertain of himself for he didn't have a clue how to find out what happened between his youngest and oldest son. That was his wife's specialty.

'So,' he began. Speaking for the first time in the time they were sitting on the porch. 'What happened?' Lucas shot his father an indifference look that Draco recognised like no other. He smirked despite the situation. This only helped him receive an angry gaze from his son.

'Nothing,' came the answer.

'Something must have happened for you are upset.' Draco pushed Lucas to tell him but the boy didn't spoke up anymore. Draco signed and pulled Lucas in a hug.

'Dad! I'm almost eight, you can't hug me anymore.' he whispered but regardless of this little fact he remained in his fathers strong arms. Draco watched with interest at his son and he couldn't help remembering his younger days. Never in his younger years had Lucius hold him when he was upset. Draco had always wondered if Lucius was able in loving but if Lucius was able for loving Draco never noticed it. Maybe that was the reason that his family was everything for him. They were the only place where he let his cold emotionless face fall and even hug. His family meant everything for him.

The past was so far and the wizarding world even further away. He wondered if his mother and father were still alive. Maybe he should go to the hidden wizard department in his company and ask about the situation. But that would only lead to more questions. The wizarding world had absolutely no idea that the biggest quidditch producer was Draco Malfoy, the missing Death Eater son.

'ad! Dad!' Lucus nudged him snapping him out of his thoughts. 'Are you listening?'

'Sorry,' he shot an apologizing smile at he still little boy in his arms. 'What were you saying?'

'Do you thing that I will be accepted at Hogwarts?' he mumbled in the rope of his father not wanted to meet the piercing grey eyes that sometimes could be a little frightening. Draco raised an elegant eyebrow at the question. He was still surprised at the beautiful soft spoken voice his sons had. It was the vampire trait in their blood he supposed.

'Why do you think you won't be accepted? You're a Malfoy!' Draco said. 'Are you scared that they will forget you because I'm no longer part of the magical community? I explained before that they accept everybody that has a magical ability. Or is it that you are half- vampire?'

'But I don't have magic!' Lucas cried out, tears in his eyes finally spilling out his biggest fear.

'Why do you think you don't have any magic?' Draco asked astonished by the outburst. He wiped the spilling tears from the soft face smiling softly at the little blond boy.

'Kenji threw me against the wall and I have never done that!' Lucas cried out, the tears running freely over his now red cheeks.

'Kenji threw you against the wall? Are you hurt anywhere?' Draco asked worried and bewildered at the same time. But seconds later he threw the thoughts away. His son didn't get hurt that quickly (the vampire genes again). Only a moment later he realised that this was the reason that Lucas was so angry.

'That doesn't matter! I don't have magic, maybe I'm the same as mom.' The boy sniffled. 'I like magic.'

'I know but you have to remember that you are a Malfoy. The Malfoy line is always been magical so do not fear about not having magic. You have magic. And Mom is no muggle' Draco remembered the boy playing with the silk curls of the boy.

'Do you know this for sure?' Lucas looked at him with distrust.

'I see a little Slytherin in front of me already,' Draco chuckled at the boy's gaze. 'When Kenji was just a newborn baby, I took you to the hospital to let you see your bother for the first time. You were so happy to see your little brother that you lifted the little baby in the air. You gave your mother quite a scare. Luckily there were no muggles in the room or the mess would be big.'

'I did that?' widened green eyes stared up at him. 'Really? Do you know what this means dad? I have magic! I can go to Hogwarts.' He hugged his father close. Then he scrambled up and ran to the door with unnatural speed. 'I will protect Kenji with my magic dad. Don't worry about that.' Then he opened the wooden door and ran inside. Draco could swear he heard a delighted scream of pancakes.

He stayed for a little while staring at the garden with the last words of Lucas in his head. _I will protect Kenji with my magic dad. Don't worry about that._ How he hoped that would never happen.

He still remembered his decision to leave the magical world and the night he met Isabelle. She was so beautiful that it taken everything out of him not to gape at her beauty. She looked like a model with her long silver hair, those emerald eyes and full lips. If he didn't know better he would say she was a Veela but that was not possible. He was in muggle-London. She enchanted him with her music and smiles.

After his own (perfect) performing on the guitar they shared their feelings. Not that he had any feelings but at that moment it didn't matter. They stayed together and the longer he was with her the more he realised something was wrong. She walked with so much grace that he thought impossible and she acted strange. Not eating, barely in the sunlight and soon the realisation came upon him.

It would be difficult to find out if you would be an ordinary muggle but he wasn't. Draco Malfoy was a wizard and a smart wizard. He always had thought vampires fascinated when his old Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher taught about them and now he was together with one.

So maybe it was possible to love a vampire?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please leave a review.

At the moment I don't have much time for writing because I'm planning to go a year abroad. Updates can take very long!!

Sorry

Fairygirl


	2. Forget tonight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

This is the second chapter of Save tonight. I hope you like it. As I predicted…it took pretty long. Sorry.

I based my vampire a little bit on the vampires from Twilight (the novel of Stephanie Meyer)

Have fun reading.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: Forget tonight

It didn't matter he realised. She was his and would stay his. It didn't matter that she was a dangerous being that in most book was printed as evil. She didn't seem evil. She wasn't evil.

She wasn't like other vampires and when he confronted her about his discovery the first thing she said was that she couldn't cry anymore.

Isabelle told me her story, the story she had carried on her shoulder for the longest time. She never did want to become a vampire and her becoming one was the most painful experience she had ever faced. When her transformation was finally completed she went crazy with herself, she didn't want to drink blood, she wanted to be normal like any other human.

But she couldn't. Not if she wanted to survive. So she craved for blood but didn't drink it.

The room was dark but even so you could see the fine furniture and beautiful paintings. He had to admit that muggles could have taste if they wanted too. He was sitting in a comfortable couch with a beautiful woman (or vampire) sitting next to him. Her cold hands in his warm ones. It seemed strange to him, he always thought that his hands were cold like his personality.

'I went crazy,' her soft voice spoke. 'I didn't know who I was anymore but I knew that I didn't want to hurt people. But according to Lilith it was normal and natural for vampires to hurt people. So I drank so my thirst would go away but it didn't, I just wanted more blood. I was addicted. I killed so many people Draco!' She was right. She didn't cry. Her emerald eyes stayed empty and lifeless.

'When did you stop?' Draco asked with the calmest tone he could master. At this moment he was glad that his father taught him to control his emotions.

'I ran away from her. Lilith,' she spat the name like dirt. 'But I didn't stop the killing for I still needed and wanted the blood. Then at one point I went to London because I realised that nobody needed muggers and homeless people. And in that time I found out that my father was looking for me. It all came back to me. Who I was and what I always wanted to be and it wasn't the dark being I pretended to be. But there was still the problem of actually being a vampire. I was one and that was the only thing I couldn't stop being.'

Their eyes met and he saw her pain and the difficulty to tell him this. To trust him completely and he knew that when she had told her story it was time to tell his own.

'And?' He questioned when she stayed silent.

'I tried to kill myself.' She said quickly, 'It didn't work,' she added when she saw his shocked face. 'But I tried. Nothing worked, I tried drowning myself but, technically, I don't need to breath. I tried jumping of a cliff but it seemed that my body is too strong.

'How?' he asked and she knew what he meant. The smallest, but in his opinion the most beautiful, smile grazed her full red lips.

'I do drink blood but not human blood. I managed to get control of myself when I learned myself again. I hated being me so I stopped being me. The only way was to stop drink blood. Human blood. I made myself do it and it took me 17 years to learn complete control the lovely smell of blood. Those years I lived all alone with no single human around me. The only way to survive was to drink from animals.'

'So let me get this straight. You are a blood sucking vegetarian vampire?' Draco asked with a bemused smile.

'Yes, to put it frankly. After those 17 years I went back and travelled around the world and learned everything about music. I kept my promise and since then I've been on a diet.'

'What about the sun?'

'Draco,' Isabelle stated with sad eyes. 'Are you not scared of me? Why don't you run away like a normal person would have?'

'What about the sun?' he asked again but this time more forcefully.

'There are many myth concerning vampires but most of them are wrong. We can walk in the daylight but that takes much of our strength and if you deal with the sunlight wrongly it can kill a vampire. We are much like humans; we have to feed to get energy. It is difficult to explain but imagine a shield around us. That shield is made from our energy and when we use the shield we have to eat more and more to preserve it. It is very difficult to master so most vampires don't go out in the sun.'

'That's not mentioned in most books,' Draco muttered to himself wondering why the wizarding world wasn't aware of these facts. They were wizards for crying out loud! Mysteries concerning magical creatures should be discovered centuries ago and they were teaching children the wrong information.

She sighed 'It is kept a secret so that nobody will ever find out that vampires can kill in the sun. It would be dreadful if humans find out that we can kill in broad day light.' She explained further, 'And humans are right in a small sense; vampires are dark creatures. We are made for the dark.'

'You are not dark.' He responded.

'How do you now? You do not know what I have done and what I can still do.'

'I've seen dark and believe me you are not dark.' Draco said in an sad tone thinking about his own past he never seemed to forget. Hunting him till the end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Don't run,' she said with her musical voice. It was soft but Lucas could hear it perfectly so he slowed down to a normal pace.

'I smelled pancakes!' He said exiting about the prospect of pancakes. He knew his mother didn't like eating because she was a vampire but that didn't mean that he and Kenji, being half vampires (not that he completely understood what half vampire meant), didn't like eating. In fact, he absolutely loved eating and mostly sweets.

'Yes,' Isabelle replied with a warm smile. 'I'm making some for breakfast. Are you hungry?'

He looked at his mother with an irritated expression. Of course he wanted pancakes. 'Of course I want pancakes,' he spoke with a grin.

'Me toooo!' Kenji spoke up from his chair. His face smudged with the chocolate milk he was drinking. 'I want pancakes tooo mommy.'

'Alright, take a seat Luc.' Isabelle said before she gave the two children their first pancakes. They were both beginning on the second one when Draco entered the house looking very pensive. In almost a blink Isabelle was standing next to him with concern on her face. 'Are you alright?'

'Fine,' he said curtly but mouthed 'later' at her when he saw her angry look.

She nodded slowly and opened her mouth to speak but before she could she was interrupted. 'Another one!' Lucas said with a big grin on his face. Sighing she turned back to the cooking and made many more pancakes. She would talk to her husband later.

'Can I have chocolate on my pancake?' Lucas asked with a big grin. The pancakes were really good and he wanted more!

'Me twooo,' Kenji said with his mouth full. 'I want choco too!' and he took another large bite of his half-eaten pancake. Draco gave her a big smirk before taking he also took a large bite of his first pancake.

'Me to,' Draco remarked to her and his grey eyes weren't sad anymore. Those grey eyes were never sad in the company of his children. When Lucas was born, Draco had found out a reason why he couldn't be sad anymore. Isabelle thought it had something to do with his own father but Draco never talked about him, so she didn't either.

'You three are all little pigs,' she sad with a happy sigh. She was happy and content so maybe she could make an exception about those chocolate flocks on their pancakes. 'Oh, correction.' She walked to her youngest. 'We have a baby pig,' she gave him a kiss on his rosy little nose and ignored the lovely sent of his blood. Then put the chocolate on his pancake. 'A little pig,' Lucas was next and withdrew a little from he kiss. After all, he was too old to be kissed by either his mother or his father. His scent made her thirst worse than before. 'And then a very big and if your daddy won't be careful a very fat pig.' She gave him a long kiss on his full lips and drank his scent greedy. She needed it. She craved for it. It was only a little bite away and then he thirst would be away. She was so close.

The cheerful childish giggled made her smile even more brightly at her children. She wouldn't. She would never hurt her family. It was her burden and her burden only. And still she needed it…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Vampires_

The title of the book was so clear, resting on his lap, waiting to be opened and spill all of his dark secrets. He still hadn't told Isabelle about him being a wizard and the risk he brought with him. But somehow he didn't want her to know he ran because he was scared. He didn't want to become a death eater. No, he mused, he didn't want to become like his father.

He laid the book on the table and rested on the couch with his hand covering his eyes. His blond hair messy not slicked back anymore. It remembered him to much of his younger Hogwarts years.

It was so long ago when he had used his wand but still he carried it with him. He thought it was strange. Today was the day he had ran away from _that_ world. The wizarding world. They would have forgotten him now. Only a memory to everybody. He did not exist anymore to them. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy didn't have a son anymore. He was gone, away or maybe even died but it did not matter. It meant that there wouldn't be another death eater. It meant that the spoilt, cold son of the Malfoys wasn't there anymore.

But he was still careful because he knew that if he would be found he would be killed immediately. He was a traitor to them. It didn't matter which side. He betrayed them all and nobody would take him back with open arms.

It didn't mean that Draco didn't know what happened in the magical world. He kept a close eye on his fathers name in the paper and of course his mother. He knew about all the deaths. He knew that his favourite professor was killed because he was a double spy. He even went to the funeral of Severus Snape but he stayed hidden behind the always familiar black cloak. Charlie Weasley and Mundungus Fletcher. And from the other side Fenrir Greyback and the father of an old school "friend" Goyle. These were only the people he knew about. Muggle killings were common in the papers.

It hurt. And the only medicine seemed to be Isabelle Grenaldi. The beautiful vampire who had decided to become a vegetarian. That didn't mean no more meat but no more humans.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Did you reply to the owl?' She asked Draco when they were sitting in the comfortable living room. While the children were playing in the playing room (probably on the new play broom Draco had brought them) they were sitting on the sofa with coffee (made from an electric coffee maker. The idea of the thing had completely baffled Draco she mused with a smile when she thought of the time she had brought it in their home. But "muggle" stuff was normal in the Malfoy home. Only she didn't drink coffee or ate for that matter.

'Yes,' he answered after taking a sip. 'It wasn't that important. Those wizards worry too much about the release of the new broom. They worry about the deadline.' He looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing. 'I think they are scared that it won't be released on time because the new broom is seen as a joyful thing since You-Know-Who. Pretty pathetic.'

'Not pathetic,' Isabelle replied. 'Only very sad.'

Draco was the owner of a quidditch company called Snitch. That wasn't the plan when he started working in the muggle world. Trying to forget his wizarding past. He soon became successful (which wasn't a surprise according to Draco. He was a Malfoy after all) in the financial world. But he never had stopped talking about quidditch so he secretly started a business in the wizarding world. They didn't know that Draco Malfoy was the one behind Snitch and its successful story.

'Well,' he looked at the television. The weatherman was speaking softly on the background about the past rainy days. 'There was also an invitation,' He said when the commercials came. 'Something about a party to celebrate the quidditch history. All the important people are coming and it's supposed to be a big event.' He sat his coffee cup on the table and took his wife in is arms where she rested against his chest.

'And they want the big quidditch man revealed,' She added with a learned smirk. He gave her a quick grin.

'They will not learn.' Draco said. 'It's their own little party.'

'With other words,' she said softly. 'A reason to forget their misery. Their war.'

'Maybe,' Draco answered. 'It isn't our business Isabelle.' He said when he saw her sad face. He knew she hated the fact that innocent people were being killed.

She turned to face his and gazed in his now sad eyes. 'I know Draco, but sometimes I hope you returned back to your rightful world. You are still a wizard.'

'Don't be silly,' He sneered a little at her. This conversation was not on his priority list. 'It sounds cheesy but do you believe me when I say that you are my rightful world.' He added when he saw her angry face with thin lips that spoke enough.

'Our sons are going to be in that world soon enough. You can't protect them forever.' She scolded him. She noted that he was gripping the bank so hard that his knuckled turned white. She supposed that it was his biggest fear.

'You don't understand,' He said slowly, 'When word comes out that two Malfoy boys come to Hogwarts they will be hated. For absolutely nothing. Do you want to know why? Because I ran away because I was bloody scared. My children are going to suffer only because of their name. Because of their father!'

'Don't be silly,' she said. 'We are going to find a solution too this. It will work out. Maybe my own name; Grenaldi? I mean Kenij and Lucas Grenaldi sound alright doesn't it?'

'It won't work,' he said while he ran his hand through his blond locks. When she showed a blank face he began explaining. 'It has to do with magic; they are bound with their name. Even if we change their last name. It will still be Lucas William Malfoy Genaldi.'

'They aren't ashamed of you Draco,' Isabelle said.

'They don't know what I have done in the past.' He responded.

'They also don't know what I've done in the past.' She snapped back at him. The tension was there for a few seconds before he took her perfect shaped face in his long slender hands. He kissed her softly on her eyes. Like he wanted to kiss her tears away but she couldn't cry. But his feather light kisses did kiss the fear away. 'I'm scared.' She whispered.

'Lucas was scared that he wouldn't be accepted into Hogwarts,' He changed the subject. He never showed his own fears. 'Kenji used accidentally magic and he was scared he couldn't use magic.'

'So that was the big problem this morning,' Isabelle mused. 'What did you tell him?'

'That it was absolutely ridiculous because every Malfoy has magic! Ow!' Draco rubbed his right shoulder where she had hit him with not normal human strength. 'What?'

'That is such a stupid answer,' she exclaimed. 'You are such a prat!'

'You know,' he mused, ignoring the fact that she had hit him, scolded at him and at the moment was glaring at him. 'Our children will make a good expression in Hogwarts. I mean two half-vampires who are both Malfoys. I suddenly feel pity for my old professor. Well, not for McGonagall though, she was a bloody bi-'he stopped when a big crash was heard.

'Mom,' the hesitant voice of Lucas sounded. 'Kenji flew through the window!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please.


End file.
